Neither Here Nor There
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Traduction de Zahra. Il y a des possibilités infinies pour la façon dont cela se finira, mais à la fin il y aura seulement Harry et seulement Draco et ce qui doit être fait sera fait...


**Titre : ****Neither Here Nor There**  
Auteur: Zahra, je me contente de traduire

Rating: K

* * *

**Neither Here Nor There **

Ce sera une fin avec des mots murmurés et une baguette pointée sur la tête. Un mourra et un vivra.

* * *

A la fin, il pourrait y avoir de la neige.

Draco pourrait porter de la laine blanche et Potter du noir, et l'ironie de la chose n'échappera à aucun d'entre eux.

Draco a toujours mieux porté le blanc.

Tout pourrait finir avec un gémissement et une détonation, ou un sifflement et un baiser. Draco peut voir comment cela pourrait s'achever avec la Marque des Ténèbres et l'amour brûlant sa peau ; et il y a une voix qui chuchote qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire—le gentil gagnera à la fin.

Excepté que Draco ne croit pas au bien, et il ne croit pas au mal, mais il croit qu'il y aura des vêtements bouleversés et des lumières brillantes qui ne signifieront rien. Il y aura une tempête d'émotions et une humidité froide suintant dans les os de Draco.

À la fin Harry Potter traitera Draco Malfoy de haut, avec sa chevelure désordonnée comme au saut du lit pleine de flocons de neige et sa bouche rougie par le vent, et il chuchotera la destruction de Draco.

Il y aura une baguette magique et une chance pour le rachat et Draco dira non. Il y aura des termes à cette reddition et Draco ne cède jamais à des conditions qui ne sont pas les siennes. Il le dira et observera le changement d'expression de Potter de la colère à la tristesse puis à la résolution.  
Ce qui doit être fait sera fait. Draco ne craindra jamais Harry Potter, mais finalement il lui offrira son respect. L'amour et le respect et la peur font boule de neige et dépendent les uns des autres.  
Il y aura un baiser dur et une poussée qui sera moins du désir et plus une sorte d'instinct et Draco tombera. Il tombera plus bas qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, et Harry Potter le tuera.

Draco pourrait mourir en hiver.

* * *

Draco pourrait mourir en automne, il a toujours préféré cette saison de l'année. Hallowen et les pommes et les entraînements de Quidditch après les vacances d'été. Le changement de couleur des feuilles qui signale le retour vers Poudlard depuis cette obscénité qui porte le nom de Manoir Malefoy.

Draco aime l'automne et l'air vif et l'herbe verte sous ses bottes.  
Il ne devrait pas mourir tout de suite ; et il pense que la fin devrait venir dans une débauche de nez sanglants et de feuilles et des potirons, dans la boue. La fin devrait venir avec Harry Potter renversé sur le dos dans la saleté avec des feuilles dans les cheveux et de larges yeux quand il comprendra finalement la vérité. Harry Potter devrait mourir quand Draco le voudra, comme Draco le voudra : péniblement, lentement, désirant Draco et le blessant autant que Draco le fait. Voldemort n'aura rien à faire là; et quelque soit la façon, Harry Potter mourra, et Draco doit être celui qui le tuera.  
Draco devrait être celui qui tuera ses propres rêves, ses désirs d'une vie meilleure et quelque chose qui est proche de l'amour d'une façon suspecte. Draco n'est pas un romantique; il croit que l'amour devrait blesser, que l'amour devrait faire mal au-delà de tous les mots.  
Draco a appris de l'expérience; et l'amour n'a rien fait pour lui, sauf le brûler avec sa marque et il doit être brûlé pour cela. Draco pense que l'amour devrait aboutir à un feu avec la fumée qui flotte jusqu'à un ciel de septembre sans nuages et disparaître. Quand Draco tuera Harry Potter, une petite partie de lui mourra aussi. Cela se brisera et volera au loin comme une feuille d'automne.  
Draco devrait tuer Harry Potter, voilà comment cela _devrait_ finir.  
+++

Cela finira un jour, tout finira. Draco n'est pas sûr de comment cela arrivera. Il voit les possibilités, la façon dont les choses peuvent évoluer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et pourtant il sait qu'il manque toujours quelque chose. Si la vie lui a appris quoi que ce soit, c'est que ce qui n'a pas été planifié est finalement ce que le destin amène.  
Draco peut voir la fin venir, il peut le ressentir chaque matin lorsqu'il se réveille et qu'il n'y a personne en train de crier. Il y a des possibilités infinies pour la façon dont cela se finira, mais à la fin il y aura seulement Harry et à la fin il y aura seulement Draco. Quand la fin viendra Draco aimera toujours Harry Potter et l'un d'entre eux devra mourir pour cela.  
+++

Fin


End file.
